Kowalski's Equation
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: Kowalski asks around the zoo the true meaning of one plus one. Marski written all over it. Hints of skilene if you squint. Don't get me wrong, I love skilene, but I wanted to start with a Marski .Sorry if there is a story like this already. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody . This is my first POM fanfic and I hope to write more in the future . Please tell me how I'm doing . In case you don't know , I have two other stories called**

**Simply Seddie (iCarly)**

**and **

**Power isn't everything. (pirates of caribbean) Please read and seriously , Please review!! It's all I ask . This story will be a Marski and maybe a hint of Skilene . I like both , but seen a though Kowalski is my fave it makes it easier to write a qualty story about it :) I hope you enjoy! Please review!!! :) By the way , for now , this story will be called Kowalski's equation , but I'm totally open to suggestions! Please submit what you think in a review!! (There may be mild kissing but no more as I am only 12 and do not feel comfortable writing anything else ... ;) thanx for understanding!!)**

* * *

One plus one equals two . Everybody knows that . But does everybody know the meaning of this devine prediciment? Kowalski didn't until one fateful mission . Kowalski didn't know he was missing something ... Kowalski didn't know that what he was missing could change the experiance of his very existence ....

**Kowalski's POV**

* * *

The day started out as innocent as a kitten . The sun rays danced merrily on the gentle ripples in the ice cold blue in the Penguins enclosure . The water moved in sync with the dancing rays to create a memerising sight to be seen , as wonder filled the imagination of where this happening originally came from . Not to mention three penguins were basking in the warmth of the huge ball of fire that day .

Skipper lay on his stomach , stealing the warmth and issolating it , in his black coat of feathers .

Rico was laid on his back , snuggled with an unlit 'Boom' stick , but it kept lighting in the intense heat and he realized he had to throw it in the water to avoid being blown to shreds .

Private lay simply , on his back , sleeping soundly .

I however , sat in the cornor , swirling a chemical in it's chosen bottle ... I too was basking but not without concentrating on my scientific chemical . Oh no! I wouldn't allow myself to . I lay on my stomach , feet kicking aimlessly around in the humid air , my brow furrowed in confusion , as I sat with determined concentration . I ceased stiring the thick brew and stared blankly at my creation , slowly placing it aside , being careful not to knock it so.

"How can they just lay there ? " I asked myself , chancing a glance at my leader and smaller siblings .

"Don't they take it seriously on days like this? What if something happens , they won't be ready! Don't they always think , no matter what .... Like I do ? " I sat like this for several minutes until I got tired . I lay down in attempt to slow my busy mind , but because of alot of analysing , I immediatly felt the blood rush to the back of my head from the sudden movement ....

I sighed as I waddled to the opposite side of the habitat and into the shade , but that made me feel worse , as the sun looked like it was just _daring _me to lay in it . To soak up it's warm , inviting rays , to let loose, to lower my guard . I stood and shuffled into the HQ wearily , skipping two steps on the quick descent** . **I sat on the other side of the chess table and searched for something to do . I pulled out my clip - board from pure habit and started to jot all the things I could do in a neat list ...

_Things to do:_

_Eat_

_Sleep_

_Think_

_Provoke Skipper about why he isn't doing anything ...._

"The last one doesn't seem like much of an option ... " I muttered . I allowed a second to pass by as my mind produced something witty to say , even without audience to laugh at my joke .

"But , I will attempt it!" I exclaimed , suddenly rather excited about Skipper's up - coming reaction . I had grown fond of Skipper . We were like brothers , Skipper had always said but back then I used to nod my head unsteadily , just to stay on the good side of my captain . But nowadays , if anyone asked me , I would say ' Me and my brothers... ' or 'Skipper? He's my brother!' Skipper and I put up with each other really well and hardly ever fought about anything . I skitted up the stairs and strode up to Skipper and said ;

"What's the mission today Skipper?" I knew there was no mission , but I needed converstaion sooooooo bad .

"There isn't one , Kowalski" Skipper replied in his matter - o - fact kind of voice .

"What are we doing then , sir?" I pressed.

"Whatever you want , soldier . We have a rare day off ...." Skipper sighed , contetedly

"Skipper , forgive me but , I don't want a day off ... Can I work in my lab instead?" I stated , simply

Skipper lifted his sunglasses and looked over my pleading expression , before saying :

"Sure soldier , make it happen" He gave me a warm - hearted smile before he turned to lie on his side .

I walked casually toward my lab and fet my thoughts trace back to somebody ....

_Marlene ..._

Ever since she informed me about her scientific thinking , I had been dozing off and day - dreaming .... about her . I was so ashamed . I frowned but then replaced it with a smile .

Science always cheered me up ....

* * *

**This is first chapter to my first POM story . Please be reasonable if you are going to review! I accept critic , but please make it constructive . Thank you so much for reading and don't be scared to PM me if you have any questions . If you liked it tell me and I will carry on with this story!! :) Please please please please please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**

**~Jess~**


	2. Cat and mouse

**Gosh , I have a review already! Thanks sooooooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!! , now , my job is to keep you all coming and not dissapoint you right? So I will try my best! :)**

**Here's second chappie :**

**Kowalski's potion ....**

**Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ **

* * *

**Kowalski's P.O.V**

* * *

I'm pretty sure my head was as mixed up as this bottle of ... Stuff . Colours whizzing madly , Red's , Oranges , Yellows , Greens and purples . But none of the colour I actually needed ; Blue . I thought back to the resemblence of my head and this bottle . My thought's all messed up , my thinking sometimes more irrational , and my tracks always coming back to the same thing . I continued to stir madly and didn't realize until I felt some splash on the floor and explode . I backed up , not thinking that I could tip the bottle again and flung the whole thing . I whizzed to catch it but I missed . _ Just _ . It blew up ... In my face ...

No sooner had I heard three descents from the other side , Skipper , Rico , and Private were barging on the other side of the door , trying their best to get in .

"Evasive manouveurs men!" I heard Skipper shout on the other side of his door .

"Skipper ..." I started.

"Push men!! We are never gonna get Kowalski outta there if you push like that !!!" Skipper shouted , again .

Skipper ..." I tried to finish , but not before Skipper said something else!!

"Comeon you buncha n --"

"SKIPPER!!!!!!!!!" I shouted as loud as I could . The pushing ceased and the vibrations through my room stopped ringing .... _shortly_ .

"What , Kowalski?! We are getting you outta there! We heard something explode!" Skipper said , loudly .

I rolled my eyes and unlocked my door , then pushed it open and popped my sooty head out with slight amusment , . The others just stared .

"Sooo .... "Started Private .... "You weren't trapped then?" He said , somewhat sheepishly , examining my face for any frightened or scared expression .

"No Private ... I wasn't" I replied , cheerfully .

"Bleugh bleugh ..... Kaboom!!" Rico asked .

"My potion went "Kaboom" Rico , Only my potion ...." I muttered , putting quotation marks around 'Kaboom' .

The three left after bidding farewells and what not , and left me alone again . I thought about how easily Marlene had picked this Science thing up ... How did she do it? It took me months to master .... And even now , I'm not a master ! I stared forward , thinking about my potion . I sighed sadly , as I stared at the mess on the floor ,or more accurate ; The _hole _in the floor . I started to clean it but I was metally scarred . I missed Marlene and she was right next door . Yet I was too much of a coward to go one block away and tell her .

"I heard Skipper say , make it happen so ...." I then shook off the thought with a dismissive sigh .

What could I do to make Marlene notice me ? .....

* * *

**Marlene's P.O.V**

* * *

I woke up and the first thought that shot to my head was food . I felt my stomach rumble violently in agitation of not being fed . I sighed when I saw the sight in my fridge . Yep .... _Empty_.

I ran on all fours to the penguin habitat . They have a fridge ... so they must have food .... Unless it's all Kowalski's secret inventions .... Or Rico's 'boom' sticks . I laughed at just how serious these penguins were about their ' Job' . I soon arrived at the small enclosure . The first penguin I saw was Skipper so I grabbed him comically and stared at him with big eyes until he squicked out 'nd somehow pulled away from my firm grasp .

"Tell me you have food Skipper !!" I squealed . I jumped up and down , hyper - activly

"Ok .... We have food ." He replied , coolly.

"Are you just telling me what I want to hear?" I asked , getting more annoyed by the minute .

" .....Yes ." Skipper muttered . I hated it when he did that!

* * *

I avoided his eyes and went inside the HQ and waltzed into Kowalski's lab . I must have made him jump because he squealed and nearly dropped his bucket of bolts !

"Ahh!?!?!?!" He screamed in both confusion and fright . It must be a little weird having me in his lab , I guess . We hardly ever talk , let alone interact ...

"There's this new thing .... "He started " ... It's called , KNOCKING!!!" He gestured towards the door , pestered .

"I'll remember that , the next time you barge into my habitat .... through the hole ..... In my floor!!!" I retorted .

I actually liked what I was experiancing . He went all sweaty and the beads of sweat made his feathers bright , like the sunlight through your blinds on a summers morning , and his beak curled up in an uncharacteristic smirk . He actually looked like he could break a twig now!

"But what if I barge through your door ... " He argued back . His effect of anger wore off quickly , I guess

"Then I'll baricade myself in ..... Beat that penguin!" I pointed at the penguin in question and allowed my confidence to take over .

"I'll eventually get through it Marlene , Scientifically , No baricade can withstand a full on attack .... It would be pretty tedious but ...." He trailed off . His eyes snapped up to me when I walked over to his potion and swirled it around .

"Uhh .... Marlene , Maybe you shouldn't ... " He made a little noise of horror when I teased him by pretending to tip it out down the sink .

"um .... Why shouldn't I?" I asked , faking stupidity .

"'Coz , You might make the chemicals over - react and turn a different colour ." He trailed , allowing his words of advice to seep into the awquard atmosphere .

I swirled his bottle round and round , making a move with a teasing motion every so often ....

"If you want your potion back ---- " I squished my way past him , keeping my eyes on his figure , looming over me , even from a distance ...

"Then , come and get it!!" And with that I took off into a run, gaining distance , but I did hear him collapse onto his belly in pursuit and mutter something .

"I could make this more entertaining than I thought and I ran out of penguin enclousure with Kowalski hot on my tail ...

* * *

**The end of chapter two . I hope you enjoyed it and I tried to be devious and add a hint towards Marksi in the last little bit with the argument and the cat to mouse chase .... But I guess you have to look at it in my opinion and my point of view to see the hinted 'Romance' ... **

**Anywho ....**

**I hope you enjoyed!!!!!**

**~ Jess ~**


End file.
